


The Rise and Fall

by dearmrsawyer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is mortal, and she can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "Mortal".

Anna felt different. With her memory recovered, Anna recognised how unlike herself she felt.

She remembered her thoughts, infantile as they were, as a child, so insignificantly small compared to what she had been. Nothing about herself was as it once was. Anna was disconnected from the higher order now. She could hear them she when permitted it, but it was inexistent compared to directing a garrison of angels under the Lord’s command. She felt distant from her Father more than from her kin, and she felt the inkling of fear she had cowered under in her youth. She felt dulled and powerless; her orders were nothing now.

Anna felt mortal.

Her own body was but a foreign object to her. She felt trapped inside this single form, her very self dying with every passing second. Slowly, but dying nonetheless. Though her skin was smooth and her eyes bright, to Anna they were limited – finite. It would end, all of it. She could feel her heart’s beat, her pulse. She felt her nerves twitch in such a humanly imperfect way.

Anna drowned in her mortality, and from the moment she regained her memories, one thing was clear to her. More than she wanted to help the Winchesters or keep her life here on Earth, Anna wanted her grace back. She wanted to escape this faulty existence for the assured might she’d once held.

Everything felt so wrong, to have angelic thoughts in a human mind. She felt as if she could never escape this mortal self. She had now experienced it; she wouldn’t be able to forget. To forget that she had _felt_.


End file.
